Chance Meeting
by YaoiChic
Summary: Rin is moving to Ashville, Illinois. He will be a barista at his friend Shura's bar. If only he could get to town. The bus stop is actually pretty far from town. Rin meets Officer Ryuji Suguro and Ryuji helps him find his new home. Rin and Ryuji end up spending lots of time together. This is a Human AU and the ship is BonRin. The other characters are in it, so dont worry.
1. Chapter 1

This is a human AU where Bon and Rin are just normal people in the world. They both live in America. Bon is a police officer. Rin is a barista in a bar. Rin has just moved to this town to work at his friend's bar as a barista, but he easily gets lost. The bus stop is pretty far from the town, and he has no idea where he is. He stumbles upon Officer Ryuji Suguro on night patrol around the perimeter of the town. Ryuji walks Rin into town and takes him to his apartmest(luckily, Rin had written his new adess down at least.) But since Rin is free all day and Ryuji doesn't have much to do since there isn't much crime in that town, Rin just can't resist flirting with him all the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist. I only own the plot of this story...And the pick-up lines. :P Also, the town name is totally made up because fuck research. Well, actually, I _did_ do research on climate and weather in Illinois.

Rin huffed as he trekked along the side of the seemingly abandoned road. It was still dark out. Sadly, he didn't know what time it was because his phone was dead. _I really need to strategize when to charge my phone._ He was twenty three and he was still irresponsible enough to get lost. Okay, to his credit, he'd just gotten here. Here being wherever the hell he was on the empty road.

He had moved to Ashville, Illinois just that morning, or probably _yesterday_ morning considering the plane had landed at one in the morning. Rin had taken a couple busses to the road he was currently walking on. _What kind of asshole puts a bus stop five miles away from the actual town?!_

Finally, Rin saw a beam of light up ahead, like a flashlight. He let out a relieved sigh, his breath making a cloud in the chilly air, and made his way over to the beam of light. As he got closer, he saw the Navy blue of a police uniform and the gold of a badge. The officer appeared to be male.

He was tall, with broad shoulders and muscled arms. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown. His skin was perfectly tan. He had his hat off, so Rin could see his hair, black with a blonde streak. He also saw light reflecting off the diamond stud earrings he was wearing. Over all, he was hella sexy.

He noticed Rin and went over to him. "Hello. Are you lost, sir?" the officer greeted. _God damn his voice is sexy as hell._ Rin mentally shook himself out of his thoughts. He gave a shy, almost bashful smile. "Um, yes. I'm supposed to be in Ashville, but the bust stop is five miles away from the actual town." Rin answered. The officer let out an irritated sigh. "I swear, somebody's gonna have to change that one day." He looked at Rin. "This happens more often then you would think." Rin laughed. "That's actually not a surprise." The officer laughed with him.

"Well, I'm on patrol and it's my job to help the citizens of Ashville, and since you are new in town, you count, so I'll take you to town. My name is Officer Ryuji Suguro, and I am here to assist." The officer-Ryuji- introduced himself. Rin grinned. "My name is Rin Okumura." Rin intoduced himself. Ryuji looked vaguly surprised at the name. "I'm originally from Japan. I came to America for college. Years ago." Rin explained. Ryuji smiled. "Yep, same here. This cozy little town seems to draw Japanese people for some reason. Maybe it's because we like the peace, unlike our huge cities back in Japan." Ryuji told him.

"Yeah,no kidding. I'm from Tokyo. That place is busy day in and day out." Rin stressed. Ryuji grinned. "Hah, I'm from Kyoto." he stated. "You lucky duck." Rin laughed. The first rays of sunlight were just starting to peek over the horizon. "So. What brings you to Ashville?" Ryuji asked curiously. "A friend of mine offered me a job at her bar. I'm gonna be a barista." Rin explained.

"Oh, Shura?"

"Yep! I just got out of college a few months ago and she said I could work at her bar. She thinks I'd be a good barista."

"Yeah, I just graduated the academy a few months ago. I'm the rookie amongst the cops on this town."

"Hmm, so do the pro officers respect you or treat you like shit?"

Ryuji laughed.

"They respect me pretty well. I graduated at the top of my class."

They stopped for a moment and Rin showed Ryuji his address that he had thankfully written down. They began to walk more. Rin could now see Ryuji in the early morning sun and he was even more gorgeous in the sunlight.

"Oh good for you. I graduated at the top of my class in culinary school." Rin continued the conversation.

"Sweet. So you can cook?"

"Yes. I've been told I would be a good housewife by my friend Shiemi before. That's just because she thought I lived like a slob, but actually kept the house clean and tidy and can cook like a badass."

"Did you go to actual college or just culinary school?"

"No, I got my bachelor's degree. I started college when I was 16 instead of 18 because I wanted to still have plenty of time to decide what to do with my life. I was smart enough to skip a grade in elementary school and then another one in highschool. Then I moved to America and went to college."

"Wow. I can definitely respect that. Do you have any family back in Japan?"

"Nope. I was raised in an orphanage with dozens of other kids. The caretaker was also a preist. His name was Shiro. He was a good father figure. But then he got sick when I was in highschool. The kids took care of him until he died. Luckily, one of his clergy men at the church took over, so the orphanage is still up and running."

"Hmm. That actually sounds like a nice life."

"It was. It still is. Nothing has screwed up my life too bad. Just the beginning is the only messed up part."

Before Ryuji could say something, they were at Rin's front door. Rin really didn't want Ryuji to go just yet. So he invited the officer inside. His friends and freezer were fully stocked thanks to Shura, and the appliances and furnitue came with the house and were only an extra $1,000 so Rin just bought the whole house with the stuff already in it.

Rin took off his coat and scarf and hung them over the back of a chair at the table. He got out two mugs and started to make coffee. "You can't be Japanese and not drink pure black coffee." Rin said matter-of-factly. Ryuji laughed at the joke and sat down an the table.

"So, why is the beginning of your life so messed up? If it's okay to ask." Ryuji continued their earlier conversation. Rin sat down with the mugs and they drank their coffee.

"Well, I wasn't always an orphan. I lived with my mother until I was 6. My father was a thug in a gang and left my mother when he learned she was pregnant. My mother was supposed to have twins, but my twin died in childbirth because he wasn't able to breathe on his own. But that's not the sad part. My mother had a steady job and we had a nice house. But as I got older, she seemed to resent me because I looked like my father and she had to raise me alone. When I was 6 she took me to the orphanage and gave me up to Shiro. She said she couldn't take care of me any more and that I should just forget her. That was the last time I saw her. Shiro did everything he could to keep me happy and always made sure I took care of myself instead of falling into depression. If it weren't for him, you would not be sitting with me today."

"Wow, that's deep. And fucked up."

Rin laughed. "Yeah, it is, bit that was years ago. I forgave, but I never forgot. If I ever see her again, I'm gonna run it in her face that I'm a successful human being and she's not. I like my life how it is right now. So, whatever it has to throw at me, Bring it on." Rin finished. "Preach, man, preach. That was beautiful." Ryuji gave a slow clap and Rin snorted.

Ryuji glanced at the clock on the stove. "Well, it's about six, so I have report in. It was a pleasure meeting you, Rin. If you need any help, if I don't already have plans, I'll show you around town on Friday. It's my day off." The officer said, getting up and walking to the door. Rin got up and ran over to him before he could leave. He leaned up and gave the cop a kiss on the cheek. Ryuji grinned and walked out the door, waving.

Rin went to his new room and flopped down on the bed, sighing contentedly. He plugged his phone up to the charger before he forgot. He didn't have any unpacking to do since he'd had his stuff, including his clothes, shipped here beforehand. Rin decided to get in the shower and then decide what to do from there.

He entered his master bathroom and turned on the water, letting it warm up while he took off his clothes. He hopped in the shower and enjoyed the hot water as it cascaded down his skin. He was happy with how his morning turned out. Not only did he successfully move to his new home, he also met the dashing Officer Ryuji Suguro. Free bonus. He started work tonight, so he had all day free. Actually, he would have every day free and work at night. He was good at night shifts and also good at mixing drinks. He had worked part time at a bar in his old town for a while before coming to Ashville.

He washed his hair and body and got out, putting on a T-shirt, and Pajama pants.(over his undergarments of course. Rin didn't like going commando. It was uncomfortable.) Rin debated putting his shoulder length hair up and decided against it. He would put it up tonight while he was getting easy for work. Heb grabbed a book from his shelf and went into his kitchen. Rin made himself some chocolate chip waffles and sat down in his living room on the couch. He lay across his loveseat, blanket covering his legs, waffles in his lap, hot cocoa on his coffee table, and book in hand. He enjoyed the silence as he read.

He didn't realize he fell asleep until he woke up a few hours later, fully rested. It was past lunch time, almost dinner time. Rin made some food and ate it. He then went back to his room and got out his uniform for work. The bar opened at nine,because that's when people started going out for drinks. He went into the bathroom to get changed.

Rin combed his jet-black hair out, then put it into a high ponytail. His bangs always fell just over his eyes. He braided the long parts of his bangs on the sides and put colored beads on them Indian style before tying them off. He then put his uniform on. His uniform consisted of a white button up dress shirt, a black vest, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a red necktie. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and made sure he had his phone(now fully charged, thank God) before going out the door.

He made his way to the bar. It wasn't that far from his new house, so he would just walk. It was a nice summer night. Summer was about halfway over by now, and it was perfect temperature to walk outside at night. Although during the day, it was blblistering hot.

Rin walked into the bar and made his way to the back, where Shura was. She had just opened the bar. She grinned when she saw him. "Rin! How have ya been, kid? Did ya get to your house okay?" She walked over, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Rin smiled."Well, I had a little trouble at first, but then I met Officer Ryuji and he helped me find my way to my house." Rin answered honestly.

"Oh yeah, Suguro's a looker ain't he?" Shura prodded. "I can totally agree with that." Rin responded. "So are you gonna go for him? We do have some more hotties if ya wanna check em out. They'll probably come by later for drinks." Shura offered. Rin laughed. "I shall have a look at these fine young men you speak of." he said in a slight British accent. "Whatever my Prince Rin commands." Shura joked, also using an accent.

Soon, as the night wore on, more and more people came in fofor drinks. Rin worked the bar, mixing drinks for people and entertainment. He did see the other men Shura was talking about. Like Yukio Egin, an office workers who came on his friend Renzo Shima's insistence. Shima worked at the local grocery store as a clerk. He had dyed pink hair and caramel eyes.

Yukio was also quite good looking. He was well muscled(his shirt sleeves were rolled up) and he was tall. He had two moles under his eye and another on his chin, but that just made him more attractive. His eyes were aquamarine and his hair was shirt, kept, and black. He also had Black rimmed glasses.

Rin joked with them for a bit. "Now, if you wanna get just a bit tipsy so you don't have that bad of a hangover, then I would recommend a martini. If you want to get totally wasted and say fuck hangovers, I would recrecommend a Kamikaze. Or maybe a Cherry Bomb." Rin recommended. Shima laughed. He chose the Cherry Bomb. Yukio chose the Kamikaze. While Rin made those, Shima made small talk. "Your new here aren't you?" Rin nodded and grinned. "I'm a friend of Shura's. She offered me a job as her barista. I'm good at Mixing and good with people." Rin told them. He gave Renzo his Cherry Bomb and set to work on Yukio's Kamikaze.

"So when did you get here?" Yukio asked, curious. Rin shot him a grin. "Six a.m. this morning. I took a nap until dinner, so I got plenty of sleep. I bought a house not too far from here." Rin aswered. "Oh, you mean the one the old lady died in last month?" Yukio questioned, and then laughed at Rin's horrified expression. Renzo started laughing loudly and then patted Rin on the shoulder. "He's kidding. That house is brand new. Don't listen to him." Shima assured. "That was petty good. At least you people have good humor, I'll give you that." Rin laughed it off, giving Yukio his Kamikaze.

Next was Arthur A. Angel and Lewin Light. They were only two years older than Rin and very hansome, too. Although Rin soon learned that Arthur was a snobby asshole who probably flirted with a mirror. Lewin was actually rather nice, but Rin still liked Ryuji more than Lewin. Lewin seemed emotionally detached. Arthur had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Lewin had bright blue eyes and messy black hair that mostly hid his eyes. They ordered martinis since they had work tomorrow. They worked at the Italian Resteraunt down the road.

"I wonder if the newbie will mess up our drinks. He seems to be pretty young so he must be a rookie. I wouldn't be surprised." Rin heard Arthur whisper to Lewin in his snobby voice. Lewin didn't respond. _He's gonna pay for that._ Rin gave them their martinis. "So, do you have a girlfriend that loves you as much as you love yourself or do you only date your mirror?" Rin asked the blonde with a grin. Angel's face went red and his eyes narrowed.

Right as he was about to say something, Rin spoke. "Listen up, asshole, I am 23 years old and I have been working in a bar for a while. I graduated highschool at 16 and finished college with a bachelor's degree a few months ago after graduating at the top of my class in culinary school, so don't you diss me as a rookie because I have been more successful in my 23 years of life than you have in your 25." Rin sneered, voice low so only the two men could hear it.

Lewin looked impressed while Angel was pissed. He didn't say anything else to Rin the rest if the night, which was fine. No one needed to hear his shitty opinions anyways. Rin stayed until three in the morning,serving people alcohol and chatting it up with the patrons, getting to know the townsfolk, then went home. He changed into pajama pants and went to bed shirtless.

It was a damn good first day for Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin was bored.

 _Very_ bored.

He needed something to do. Desperately. It had been a week since he'd moved here. Life was simple. He worked at the bar every night and flirted with Yukio and Shima over the counter. But he flirted with Ryuji the most. He really liked being around Ryuji. The cop was a sweetheart. He had good humor and understood Rin. He and Rin sometimes talked in Japanese just for fun and to make sure they didn't forget the language of their Homeland when they went back.

Although, personally, Rin didn't want to go back. He had nothing waiting for him. He had no parents. He had no siblings. He had no friends there. He didn't want to visit the orphanage he grew up in. He didn't want to go back to his old house from when he lived with his mother. It only served to make him depressed every time he saw it. He did have a good childhood with Shiro, yes.

But Shiro was gone.

And so was Yuri.

He had no one.

He had no home.

Rin shook himself out of his thoughts before they got even _more_ depressing. He shouldn't think like this. He was having a nice time in his new home. He loved it here! The people were nice and it was quiet. It was exactly what Rin wanted. He was incredibly happy he'd taken the job. It was a good descision. He did miss Shiemi back in his old town, but she stayed in contact and sent pictures of her and her girlfriend Izumo. Rin had actually known Shiemi in Pre-school back in Japan, but then her family moved to America. Shiemi met Izumo through Rin because they were in a study group together in college.

Rin was waiting for Ryuji to pick him up to show him around town like he said he would. Rin was going for just regular clothing. It's not like it was a date after all. He was wearing a red t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black Toms. He'd put his hair up in a pony tail and left his bangs alone. Rin was thinking Ryuji had gotten caught up somewhere, the doorbell rang. Rin jumped up, more then ready and yelled "Coming!" as he ran to the door.

He opened it with a smile. The officer was in normal clothes today. He was off today. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt and jeans with sneakers. He gave Rin a grin when he saw him. "Ryuji!" Rin cried happily, throwing his arms around the taller man's neck. Ryuji laughed. "Hey Rin. You know, you can just call me Bon if you want." he suggested.

"Was your dad a preist or somtehing?" Rin wondered. He nodded. "Okay, I'll call you Bon then." Rin agreed. "Hmm, I didn't know you had your ears peirced." Bon said in surprise. "I haven't worn them in a bit, but yes, I do have peircings." Rin told him. Bon smiled and examined the slim ear peices. The earrings were long peices of braided leather. Shiemi had gotten them for him for Christmas a few years back. She knew Rin loved these types of things.

"Y'know, usually, girls wear the ones that hang down, but you make these look better than they would on any girl." Bon admitted. Rin grinned at the compliment. "Now I'm wondering if you would look good with nail polish and other jewlery." Bon said. Rin giggled. "Do you think I should get Shura to do my nails for me?" Rin questioned jokingly, but also partly serious. Bon shrugged. "Surprise me." He answered.

"Alright, time to show you around town, Newbie." Bon said. Rin nodded and they walked around town together, casually flirting and chatting. There was an office building(the one Yukio worked in), A grocery store(the one Renzo worked in), A barber shop, the bar(Rin's work), The police department(Bon's work), The Italian resteraunt(the one Angel and Lewin worked at), a movie theatre, a firehouse, a Chinese buffet, a pizza place, and a fast food place. It really was a nice little town. And near the outskirts of town was a nice pond. Bon told him it was nice to swim in on summer days.

By the time they were done exploring town, it was dinner time. Bon took Rin to the pizza place. They sat down and waited for the cheese pizza to be done. "I have no idea how you don't have a lover already." Bon told him. Rin laughed. "Oh yeah? Why is that?" He asked curiously. "You're sweet, you can cook, you have good humor, plus the fact that you flirt with everything with a pulse. Need I say more?" He listed.

Rin rested his chin on his palm. "No go on. I like hearing your compliments." Bon laughed. "Alright. One of the beggest things people look for is a good personality and good looks. You have both of those." he continued. Rin grinned at him. ""Mhm, and so do you and _you're_ still single." Rin pointed out. Bon nodded. "That's also true." he admitted."So how come you haven't gotten hitched and lived happily ever after yet?" Rin questioned further. Bon blushed. _Flustered is a good look on him. God, everything looks perfect on this guy!_

"I guess I just couldn't really love anybody like that in this town. Or at home. I'm glad my parents didn't arrange a wedding for me and some woman I didn't know back home. That would've been miserable. Not to mention awkward.Like 'Oh, I don't know you, but you're gonna be my wife, that ok?'" Bon admitted. Rin laughed at the impression. "You just described so many men in Japan." Rin said, laughing still.

It was then that their pizza came out. They happily dug in. While they were eating, Rin petended not to notice Bon staring at him. "You know, you seem like you've had a lover before. Have you?" Bon wondered. Rin put down his pizza. At first he'd had a crush on Shiemi, and then it went away. She wasn't the one for him. She was too innocent and gentle. Rin never liked Izumo that way. She was a bitch. She was still Rin's friend of course, but she was seriously a bitch, there's no denying that. Before them, there was no one Rin cared for. Shiro was his father figure and Samika, a girl older than him at the orphanage, was his mother figure. He didn't have anyone he was in love with in Japan.

"I'm just asking, because you like to flirt a lot with everyone. How has no one had the guts to ask you out?" Bon said truthfully. Rin raised an eyebrow. "I do _not_ flirt with _everyone_." Rin said defensively, only half serious. " You totally do! You're the flirty type." Bon said accusingly. Rin threw his head back and laughed. "The flirty type, huh?" Rin had to admit, that was pretty true.

Back to the conversation at hand, Rin shook his head. "No, I've never been in love with anyone. I've had a crush on my friend before, but that didn't even last very long." Rin answered truthfully. "I was lucky. I didn't have any cousins for my parents to marry me off to. Well, actually, I didn't have _parents._ " Rin admitted, laughing a bit at the end. "No? No one on your dad's side at all?" Ryuji questioned further. Usually, Rin was defensive and guarded about this stuff, but he was over it by now. He didn't care anymore. What was done was done.

"Well, my father was the devil's incarnate and a thug who lived in a shitty, rotten warehouse in the slums with a bunch of other shady people he called his 'Family' so no." Rin stated bluntly. "Oh." was all he said. "Yeah. I only met him once. I was already 15. He tried to get me to join him. I didn't, obviously. What happened was, I flipped my shit and yelled at him. Then proceeded to beat the shit out if him for leaving my mother. Then I yelled at him some more about leaving my mother and I, his _real_ family, for the pieces of shit he was living with. Aftr that, I chased them all out of the warehouse and set it on fire. It burned easily." Rin finished.

Bon was staring at him. "Okay, I gotta make sure to never piss you off. That will _literally_ be the end of me." Bon said seriously. Rin snorted and finished his pizza. "What about you? You said your dad was a priest?" Rin prodded. "No, _you_ said my dad was a priest, but yes, he is. I grew up in Kyoto in a temple. My mother was pretty sick when she was pregnant with me, so they were afraid I would have some sort of defect when I was born. Luckily, I didn't. The only problem with me was that I was always rebellious because I rarely ever saw my father, so when he told me to do something, I didn't wanna do it." Bon started. Rin gestured for him to go on with his pizza slice.

"My mother's family owns a nice inn, which my mother inherited from her parents after she married my father, their gift to my father and mother for their wedding. So, when an epidemic passed around town, the inn was a makeshift hospital. That's why my mother was sick while pregnant. That was when my grandfather was still head priest. A man traveling across Japan for vacation happened across the infected section of Kyoto. He used to be a doctor. He helped the people get back on their feet. He knew how to heal and prevent the virus. He taught them how to make the antidote themselves, even. He helped them. In return, he got to stay at my mother's inn free for a week." Bon finished.

Rin grinned. "Aww, that's sweet. I like that story. Now I feel bad cuz my story is shitty and brutal." Rin laughed sheepishly. _Woops._ Bon also laughed. "Don't feel bad. I thought it was badass. I may look tough, but I don't think I would actually _do_ something badass like that." Bon complimented.

After that, they went back to Rin's house. It was time to get ready to work. Bon offered to walk him to work. So sweet. Rin put his uniform on and made sure his hair was fine. Then he went out the door with Bon. When they got there, Bon started to walk away. "Wait!" Rin caught his arm. Bon raised an eyebrow. Rin's face went red. "U-Um, come in for a drink? Please?" Rin asked in Japanese, suddenly shy. Bon smiled. "You're cute when you blush." He replied in the same language. He pulled Rin to his chest and their faces were so close their noses touched. "Alright, I'll come in for a drink, since it _is_ my day off." Bon said. Rin could've melted tight then and there. Then Bon let Rin go and walked inside like nothing happened.

Rin stood there for a minute, frozen. That was...That was...That was damn hot! Rin squeaked and rushed through the doors, remembering he had a job to do.

As he went to bed that night, he thought about the different side of Bon he'd seen before they went into the bar earlier. _Does that mean he likes me back? Was he just messing with me?_ Rin didn't know, but he dicided yo wonder about it in his free time. Summer was coming to an end and it was getting colder. It was football season and there were tons of holidays coming up. He needed to make plans if he wanted to do anything. That was the thing that sucked about not having a family. You had no one to do anything with. But for now, he would sleep on it.

Things were still nice and quiet, just how Rin liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! its time for another chapter of Chance Meeting. I love writing this story so much because I myself am a very good flirt and know way too much about shit I've never done or tried. lmao, am I right? I'm still too young to drink, but the reason I know about all these martinis and alchoholic drinks is because I always look at the menu in restraunts and take note of the alchoholic beverages they have there. Time for more flirtation and jokes. XD

This chapter is so gay, it makes _you_ feel like you yourself are gay. Rin is the gayest of them all.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

It was Halloween. One of Rin's favorite holidays. He usually didnt actually dress up, he just went to parties or clubs with friends. But maybe this year, he would dress up. He knew Ryuji loved cats, so he had an idea of what he would wear to the Halloween party at Shura's bar that night. She gave him the holiday off.

"I'm giving you today off, so you better come to the party with Ryuji. I wanna see you two together." She'd said, winking. "Oh yeah? Anything else you wanna see?" Rin asked, grinning. "I wanna see you in a costume. I know you have good taste. Pick something sexy. You're hot, I know you can still put quite a spin on a Halloween costume." she told him, looking him up and down.

Rin got out his outfit for that night. He also bought himself some makeup and nail polish from the store. Nobody but Shiemi and Izumo knew just how good he was with makeup. He was gay. _Of course_ he was good with makeup, hello. And he was great with nail polish. Shiemi and Izumo also knew this because they always went to gay bars together.

Rin read a book for a couple of hours. After that, he danced to his music on his phone because he loved dancing. Then he spent a while thinking of what it would be like if he got a dog. If he did, he wanted a pomerianian because they were cute as fuck. Or maybe he would get a fluffy white cat.

He ordered pizza because he didn't feel like making dinner. A couple minutes after the pizza arrarrived, a knock came from the door. He already knew who it was by the pattern of the knock. He smiled to himself and put his plate down, practically skipping to the door. He opened it with a grin. "Hello Officer. What brings you here?" Rin said cheerily. He was, in fact, in his police uniform. And god _damn_ that was all he needed to look hot.

Bon grinned at him and wrapped his arms around his waist, picking him up and throwing Rin over his shoulder. Then he procceeded into the house, closing the door behind him. He entered Rin's living room and threw Rin onto the couch. Rin bounced on the cushions, laughing like the Joker. He sat up and Bon was eating his pizza. Rin threw a pillow at him. "Oi, get your own pizza! There's more in the kitchen!" Bon caught the pillow, grinning.

He got up and came back with his own pizza, along with more for Rin. "Oh good. I can only eat half a pizza by myself. Now I have someone to eat the rest." Rin stated. Bon raised an eyebrow. " _Only_ half a pizza? How do you still look so damn good and not like a walrus in clothes?" he wondered. That comment sent Rin into hysterical giggles. "That's... That's a secret!" he said, still laughing. Bon shook his head, grinning. When he was done with his laughing fit, Rin got up and got them some lemonade.

"Do you think my uniform counts as a costume? Answer honestly." Bon asked him. "Yes." was his answer. "Mm, why?" Rin grinned. "Because you make it look sexy. Is that a good enought answer?" Rin replied. Bon raised his eybrows. "Oh, so I look sexy every day then?" he summed up. "Hell yes."

"Hm, so what are you going as tonight?" Bon questioned, pleased. "It's a surprise." Rin said, winking. "You fucker." Bon said. Rin chuckled and brought out a chocolate truffle he'd made earlier. He gave it to Bon and sat beside him. "Hm, what's this for?" he wondered. Rin hummed. "Happy Halloween, Sexy." Rin said, smirking.

Bon was used to the way Rin spoke. They'd hung out a lot over the past couple months. They'd gotten close. Shura was practically their cheerleader. Every time Bon came to the bar and flirted with Rin while he was working, she would be chanting 'Please kiss, please kiss, please kiss.' in her head. Rin could tell. Renzou was also part of their shipping club. *sigh* Such a fanboy.

Rin had made it his goal to make Bon his when he'd first met the cop. The wait would so be worth it. He just knew it. Everyone in town was waiting for them to get together. Bon either was incredibly oblivious or just wanted to take his time building a strong relationship. Rin could respect that.

Finally, it was about an hour before the party, so Rin went back to his bathroom to get ready. He'd done his nails earlier, so that wasn't a problem. He put on a black long sleeve V-neck, black skinny jeans, black combat boots and a black kitty ear headband. He also put on silver spiral earrings. He put on a black leather choker with a little bell and lace around the edges. Then he started with his makeup.

He put on silver eyeshadow. Next he put on black, winged-tip eyeliner.(Rin was the Queen at winged tip eyeliner.) He put on a little bit of light lip gloss and he was set for the party.

He walked out into the living room. Bon's eyes widened a bit and he blushed a bit. Rin grinned. "Like it?" He did a full spin to show off. "Hot damn." the cop murmured. Bon stood up and walked over. He wrapped his arms around Rin's waist. "You look like a real treat to me." Bon growled in his ear. Rin purred. "Mm, did you do this just for me?" Bon hummed, burying his face in Rin's neck. " _Especially_ for you." Rin said. He pulled away and held Bon's hand, leading him out of his house and to the bar.

When they walked in, mostly everyone was there and the music was playing. Hot chicks danced with either their boyfriends, girlfriends, best friends, or total strangers. Some people sat at the bar and sipped their drinks and flirted with others. Shura saw him from behind the bar and winked, grinning. Rin stuck his tongue out at her and flipped her off.

Rin dragged Bon to the bar where Renzou and Yukio were hanging out. Yukio seemed uptight at first, but he really wasn't. Another thing, he loved vodka. He was sipping one when they sat down with him and Renzou. Shima had tequila. Rin reached over and took the vodka from Yukio, taking a swig of it and then giving it to Renzou after taking his tequila and also taking a sip of that too before giving it to Yukio. "Well fuck you too, Rin." Renzou said. Rin laughed. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I fuck every hot guy in sight, Ren." he responded. Rin reached over the counter and got two full bottles of Corona beer, handing one to Bon. "You know what kind of music this is?" Rin asked Bon. He shook his head. "It's called ElectroSwing. It's a new type of music they play in clubs a lot. It's pretty good dance music." he informed them.

"Huh, so did you go clubbing a lot in the city?" Yukio asked. "Yup, all the time. And gay bars. I have two friends that are lesbians and together happily. We always went to gay bars and clubs together. You'd love them. Well, maybe not Izumo. Nobody likes Izumo. She's a bitch. But Shiemi is a sweet girl." Rin told them, laughing at the end.

After a few drinks, Rin pulled Bon onto the dancefloor. They danced together for a bit until one of Rin's favorite songs came on. He faced Bon and danced, swaying his body to the music better than any girl could. He mouthed the lyrics to Bon as he danced for the officer. "Order what you want, girl, it aint no problem, imma tell the waitress that my baby need a bottle. Order what you want, said it aint no problem. I got a peice of candy and it's all for you. She said she love my lolly, she wanna make me pop. She said she love my lolly, she wanna kiss the top. She said she love my lolly. She love my Lollipop. She said she love my lolly. She said she love my lolly."

He turned around and grinded against Bon. Bon caught his drift immediately and placed his hands on Rin's hips, swaying with him. They danced and drank alchohol back and forth, flirted endlessly, and all in all had one hell of a night. They almost kissed so many times, it was almost unbearable. Rin saw the hopeful looks of Shura and Renzou everytime they almost kissed. And every time, Yukio would smirk at how they deflated and then take another shot of whatever the fuck he had to drink by that time of night.

Bon took Rin home around 4 in the morning. Rin could handle his drink pretty well, so he wasn't a bumbling idiot who gave way too many secrets away while they were being taken home by their date or their friend or whoever they were with that night.

They stopped in Rin's doorway. Rin could just lean up and kiss him _so easily_. Bon seemed almost unsure of whether he should kiss Rin or not. Instead, he hugged Rin to his chest and buried his face in Rin's neck. He inhaled Rin's scent. He always smelled like mint and chocolate;chilly, but so sweet. He loved Rin's scent. He loved _Rin._ But he couldnt bring himself to admit it to the other man. He wanted to spend more time with Rin before he confessed, to make sure they both felt the same way.

He pressed a couple short kisses to Rin's neck and kissed up to his cheek, but stopped there. "Goodnight, Rin." he whispered. Rin laughed. "Good morning is more like it. Mm, good morning, _Officer Suguro_." Rin whispered. Then he went inside and Bon went home by himself. _How does Rin make his name sound so damn sexy? That man is so ething else._ Bon had always been cautious and observent. So he would wait and see how he still felt after a while of hanging with Rin.

As for Rin, he knew he would have a demon of a hangover when he woke up, but it was worth it.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

If you guessed the song that Rin mouthed to Bon, its called Lolly by Maejor Ali ft. Juicy J and Justin Beiber. I love it. Also, I was fighting with myself whether to make Rin and Bon kiss and get together or not. So it was something like this:

Shipper Me: *squeals* NOW KISS.

Rational Me: No! It's only the third chapter! We need more development!

Shipper Me: Fuck development, I ship it like FedEx!

Rational Me: I dont give a damn if you ship it! Be a decent author and do it right!

Shipper Me: BUT IT WOULD BE SO EASY. THE LETTERS ARE RIGHT THERE!

Rational Me: Too bad. You need to work on your writing skills.

Shipper Me: UGH FINE.*overexaggerated typing and expressions*

Rational Me: God Damn you need a life.

Shipper Me: Oh fuck off...


	4. Chapter 4

Rin was talking with Shima about whether he should do turkey or ham for Thanksgiving. They were at the grocery store Shima worked at. "Honestly, I would go for ham. If you marinade it in pineapple juice, it tastes great!" Shima suggested.

Rin nodded. "Alright. I'll keep that in mind. Anything else?" Rin asked. "Have you and Bon gotten together yet?" He questioned, grinning like a fox. "OH MY GOD! SHIMA!" Rin yelled indignantly, face going red. And of course, just Rin's luck, the subject of their conversation walked up. "What did Shima do?" Bon asked grinning. The two stared at him for a moment, Rin's face slowly turning red, and then they just started stuttering like idiots.

Bon was so confused. Why were they stuttering so much? He just asked a simple question. Eventually they stopped and an awkward silence settled over them. "Um...we-we were talking about Thanksgiving and what to make for it." Rin told him. In Japanese. Bon knew that Rin spoke Japanese when he got nervous. He thought it was cute.

Bon smiled. Rin was too sweet. "So, are you going to stick to traditional American or the Japanese way?" Bon wondered curiously. Rin deflated a bit. "I...don't really know what to do. I have no one to spend Thanksgiving with. Everyone else has family. I don't." He said quietly, looking down. Bon frowned. He always went home, but they would understand if he didn't do it this year. Maybe next year he would take Rin to his home.

"I can stay with you for the holidays." Bon offered. Rin looked at him, troubled. "But you have family in Japan. Aren't you going back?" Rin asked, not wanting to keep the officer away from his family. Bon shook his head. "They'll understand. You have literally no one. It's gotta be lonely without Shiemi and Izumo." Bon replied, smiling softly. "If you're sure." Rin muttered, still frowning. But Bon knew he was happy. His eyes gave it away.

Bon grinned and reached over Rin to grab a can of cranberry sauce. Rin looked up at him curiously. "Can't forget the sauce." Bon said lowly, giving Rin a winning smirk. Rin gave his own sly smile. By then, Shima had slipped away to watch from afar.

The two continued shopping together since it was Bon's day off. Shima kept an eye on them and watched them flirt.

"Have you ever shot anyone?" Rin asked. Bon thought for a moment. "No, but I've tazed a guy before. Pothead." He answered. Rin laughed. "Have you ever arrested anyone?" He questioned. "Yes. Usually tourists. They have some serious issues, I swear." Bon told him, shaking his head.

"What about you? Have you ever had someone start trouble at the Diner you used to work at?" Bon wondered. Rin nodded. "Some guy slapped his girlfriend in front of everyone. I was so mad." Rin answered. "Hmm, so what did you do?" He asked. Rin grinned sheepishly. "I smashed a plate over his head."

Bon laughed hard. "Had food on it too." he added. "And they didn't fire you for assaulting a customer?" Bon asked, still laughing. "Nope. I totally got away with it." Rin answered, crossing his arms and smirking triumphantly. It only made Bon laugh harder.

"Another time, there was this little cutie that walked in. He and I had a class together in culinary school. He was ridiculously pretty, so he was always hit on. Poor boy. He was really quiet and fragile too. He also ended up working at the same Diner as me. There was this older guy who was sitting by himself. He ordered a coffee, and when Chino brought it to him, he groped him and slapped his ass." Rin said, disgusted. "Hmm. And what happened?" Bon wondered, grinning. "I kicked his ass. And banned him from the resteraunt." He answered smugly. Bon snorted.

"I swear. Perverts are everywhere." Bon commented. Rin shrugged. "I used to get my ass slapped in highschool. I didn't really care. As long as they didn't do anything else. If they did, well, they got both their arms broken, so..."

Bon let out a huff. "Oh yeah? What if I slapped your ass, huh?" He asked, smirking. "Can't say I'd be against it." He answered, smirking. Bon chuckled. "Oh, go to the bakery section, they have good pies." Bon informed. Rin nodded and steered the cart over.

They carried the groceries into Rin's house. Rin set them down on the counter and started putting them away in the fridge and cabinets. He glared at the high cabinet. He reached and even got on his tiptoes, but still couldn't reach it. Of course he kept trying because he was determined to not let his shortness effect him. Then Bon grabbed his hand and took the can from it. He pressed himself against Rin as he opened the cabinet and put the can in. Rin gave a mock glare up at him. He grinned and placed a quick kiss on the man's cheek. Rin's brain shorted out long enough for him to escape to the living room.

Then Rin remembered where he was and what he was doing. "Oi!" He ran into the living room and jumped on Bon's back. The cop stumbled around. Rin swung himself onto Bon's front side, punching his chest only half serious. Bon fell backwards onto the couch with Rin on top of him.

Rin looked at him, grinning. Bon smiled. Rin sat up, using Bon's chest as support. "Hmm, you're pretty solid." He stated. Bon laughed. "Yeah, police training does that to you." He answered. Rin stuck his tongue out. Bon laughed harder at the childish antics of the smaller man. "Oh shut up." Rin faked a pout. God damn he looks cute...

Bon couldn't resist anymore. He smiled and pushed the back of Rin's head, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Rin was surprised, but pleasantly so. He closed his eyes and finally kissed back. They separated. "Is this okay?" Bon asked. Rin nodded and Bon connected their lips again. Rin hummed happily. He let out a pleased sigh, shifting on top of the cop to get closer. Bon opened his mouth and the kiss got deeper. Their tongues danced, sliding against each other languidly, like they'd kissed a million times. Rin's hand was tangled in Bon's hair.

He separated, breathing hard. Rin initiated another kiss, sweeter than the last. He heard Bon let out a throaty groan deep in his chest. Rin let a small moan slip out before parting again. They caught their breath for a second, then grinned at each other. Bon's arms were around Rin snugly. Rin nuzzled under his chin, humming satisfyingly. He liked the feel of Bon's stubble against his cheek. "Mm, so can I finally call you my boyfriend now?" Rin asked. Bon laughed. "Yeah."

They cuddled on the couch, eventually falling asleep together.

Rin sang to the music he had on as he rushed around the kitchen, preparing the meal. He took the ham out of the oven. It smelled delicious. He set the cranberry sauce out on a plate. He placed the bowl of mashed potatoes and the plate of buttered long beans on the table. Next he put the small bowl of corn next to the mashed potatoes along with a small cup of gravy. Last, he placed the ham and pineapples in the middle of the table.

Bon walked in, drawn by the delicious smell of food. He slapped Rin's ass as he walked to his chair. Rin giggled and sat down. "Wow. I've never actually seen you cook. I kinda forgot you went to culinary school." Bon said as he got his food. "I am notorious for my good cooking." Rin stated with pride as he got his own food. "Jesus, this isn't just good, Rin, it's amazing!" Bon exclaimed as he took his first bite. Rin blushed and looked down at his plate abashedly.

They ate in peace for a bit. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It was a comfortable silence. Then Rin brought out dessert. There was the sweet potato pie and the pumpkin pie he'd gotten from the store and then he'd made other things as well. Brownies, cake, and banana pudding with vanilla wafers.

"Dear God, you are a gift from heaven." Bon murmured as he ate the dessert. Rin laughed. "Stop! You're making me blush!" He exclaimed. Bon chuckled and continued eating his dessert. He offered a spoonful of pudding to Rin. He opened his mouth and took the bite, smiling. In return, he fed Bon a piece of brownie. It went on like that, until Rin swiped his fingers through the icing on his slice of cake and wiped it on Bon's cheek. "Oh I see how it is." Was Rin only warning before he got icing wiped on his nose.

They messed around with the food and smashed it into each other's faces. They laughed together as they saw how messy it got. Then they cleaned it all up. As he was putting the leftover brownies away, Bon snuck a small piece and pushed it into Rin's mouth, kissing him after he finished it. Rin grinned at him when they parted. Then he squealed when Bon picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Rin punched his back, laughing hysterically.

Rin giggled when they finally made it to the bed and Bon threw him down on it. They settled into a comfortable position and fell asleep like that, happily cuddling their other half.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Just so you guys know, when they were eating Thanksgiving dinner, it was about a week later, so they had time to get comfortable with their relationship. But they still have to tell Bon's parents. Lol that'll be fun. XD


End file.
